A Few Short Minutes
by NekoHanyouSakura5
Summary: Contest Entry for Endless-Summer181 on DeviantArt. PearlShipping. Ash and Dawn struggle with their feelings, as Dawn decides to part ways with the group. Proving that it only takes minutes for your world to change entirely.


**A Few Short Minutes**

**Dawn's POV**

I know somewhere deep down I realized my travels with Ash weren't going to be forever. That somewhere along the line I'd be heading in my own direction, while Ash would be heading in a different direction. That's just the way it worked right? Nothing lasted forever.

However I really wanted to believe otherwise. I wanted to believe that there were real happy endings, and that fairy tales do come true. That your dreams really could come true, as wide and surreal as they were. As impossible as they seemed. Maybe these were just my childish dreams talking...

"Hey Dawn! Are you going to join us back in Pallet Town?" Ash asked running up to me. I stared into his determined, brown eyes. Ash wanted to go everywhere, he thrived on adventure. Everything needed to be moving, always going somewhere.

I smiled a little seeing how happy he was speaking of his home. "Ash, I'd love to...but..." I paused looking down at my knees. Piplup sat by my side frowning, exchanging glances with Pikachu as I tried to find the words to explain, "I've decided to head to Hoenn for more contests. May said she'd help me prepare for the contests there."

Ash looked down at me, his smile had faded a bit. "I see. I wish you could come with us Dawn. Brock, Misty and I would love to have you stick around for a while." Ash said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Misty, I remember when Ash first mentioned her. It was that one day we were fishing and he pulled out his Misty lure. I know Brock insisted that they were all just friends, I tried to believe it myself. But ever since we met up in Johto all Ash has been focused on his her. She's nice and she's a great trainer, I'd love to battle her one day in her gym, but part of me is a little envious of her.

"I really can't Ash. My ship to Hoenn leaves tonight." I said quietly. "I'm sorry Ash."

****

I watched Piplup sitting on my bed at the Pokemon Center. He had been very grumpy lately, just like I probably seemed. Perhaps that was why Ash didn't seem too disappointed that I was heading to the Hoenn region. After all he was going to get to spend some more quality time with Misty. I quickly shut my backpack in frustration. Tears welling up in my eyes, Piplup jumped up concerned as I sat down on the bed. I hate acting like this, I'm never the jealous type, but seeing how Ash acts around Misty makes me want to be that important to him.

I sighed heavily as Piplup used his fin to wipe away my tears. "Pip-lup.." he said quietly watching me try to view this optimistically.

"No need to worry Piplup, I mean, as long as Ash is happy…" I said to my partner. Piplup frowned sadly making me look back down at my boots. Who was I kidding? I slapped my hands to my face to try and hide the sadness.

I heard the door open slowly making me jump on the spot. I stared up quickly spotting a tall red head standing in the door frame. I looked away from Misty quickly rubbing at my eyes to hide any tears that might have leaked out when I was hiding behind the palms of my hands. I heard Misty shut the door behind her, but she didn't move any further.

"Dawn is everything okay?" Misty asked quietly.

I casually looked towards her with a sheepish smile. "Of course everything is okay Misty. I'm just packing and thinking about how much I'm going to miss you all." I said. Piplup sat back down looking at Misty to see if she had already caught onto how upset I actually was.

Misty smiled at me lightly and said, "You know Dawn, Ash may not show it very often with his brain being focused on battling all the time, but he really does care about all of his friends. He's going to miss you a lot and you shouldn't forget that."

I giggled lightly and then said quietly, "I don't doubt that he'll miss me…"

"I think you should talk to Ash about how you're feeling. Whatever it is that you're feeling." Misty suggested.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked away quickly. She definitely knew what was going on in my mind. I should have expected as much, she did travel with Ash the longest, and Misty's also one of his oldest friends.

"I'd like to but…my boat leaves in an hour." I said looking at my Poketch. I sighed placing my hands on my knees. Then I got up slowly picking up my bag and putting it on my shoulders. Piplup jumped up on top of the bag to get to my shoulders. "I hope you're all going to be there to see me off."

"You betcha!" Misty exclaimed, giving Dawn thumbs up.

I looked back on the room as we left. Counting down the minutes in my head as they passed. I only had a short amount of time before it was over. My adventure with Ash would be over and I'd be heading to Hoenn, and Ash would be heading to who knows where. Minutes were what it took to get to the port in Olivine City. Only a few short minutes. I gazed out onto the water, as the breeze caught my navy blue hair. The sunset was beautiful; it would be the perfect moment for an abrupt realization or a sudden declaration of love.

I sighed heavily realizing I was just stuck in this twisted fantasy. Piplup patted my shoulder comfortingly making me smile lightly. Misty exchanged a quick glance my way as if she had been watching me. I blinked then looked up as I saw Brock, Ash and Pikachu running in my direction.

"Do you really have to go Dawn?" Brock asked, his hands holding the straps of his bulky backpack.

"Yeah Dawn. Can't you stay?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika." Pikachu said nodding as well.

"I'm sorry you guys. But I really do have to go." I insisted, frowning. Really I'd love to be completely convinced that I should stay, swept off my feet, or be followed all the way to Hoenn just to because of love.

Ash frowned looking at his feet, his eyes were hidden by the rim of his cap. Pikachu leaped up onto Ash's right shoulder looking between me and Ash. "Well then…Dawn I-" Ash began. My heart skipped a beat, curious to what Ash was about to say. Ash looked up again trying to break a smile. "I guess a trainer's got to do, what a trainers got to do right?"

I frowned, not being able to look Ash in the eyes. "Yeah. Maybe" I said with a disappointed tone in my voice. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I looked behind me at the ship that was sitting in the port. Other people began boarding the ship, its horn honked loudly. "Well I guess I should head on now. Goodbye everyone."

"Piplup Piplup…" Piplup said waving to Pikachu as I began walking towards the ship.

**Ash's POV**

I watched silently as Dawn began walking off. Was I really going to do this? I had no problem mouthing off in battle or to my rivals, but when it comes to my feelings I went blank. Completely blank. My eyes fell to my feet as Pikachu nudged me gently in the cheek.

Misty exchanged concerned glances between myself and Dawn before she hit me across the back of the head. "What was that for!?" I yelled back to Misty.

"I know you've grown since I left, you bonehead! You may not have had anything to say then, but I know you have something to say now!" Misty exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips. "Now go after her!"

I looked up wide eyed and without thinking just sprinted towards that beautiful blue haired girl that was ready part. "Wait! Dawn!" I yelled coming to a halt as she turned around to face me. I stepped back cautiously, nerves taking over my brain again. I never knew what was right to say. "Dawn. It's not Goodbye! Cause goodbye is forever." I quickly looked back down using my hat to hide my face as I fought back some tears.

"Ash…" Dawn said quietly as I felt her presence closer to me. She took my hands in hers and smiled. Lifting one of my palms up to me aligned with hers. Almost like a high five in slow motion. I looked up slowly watching our right hands press together like we were connected. "No need to worry Ash. It's not forever." Dawn said with a light smile on her face. Something I hadn't seen much this week. It felt refreshing. Then before I knew it she quickly gave me a peck on the lips, something that made my heart race and nearly pop out of my chest.

She swiftly jumped back and started towards the ship. I stood there, stunned at what had just happened staring at her as she started quickly towards the ship. It took only minutes for me to overcome my fears, and it took only seconds for it to become a dream.

"Dawn! Where are you going!?" I yelled as I finally realized Dawn was on the boat. I looked up quickly at her as the boat slowly began to leave port.

Dawn stood near the railing of the boat waving to us, smiling happily like the optimistic girl I loved. "I told you Silly, I'm heading to Hoenn!" She called down to me, "A Trainer's got to do, what a trainers got to do remember?!"

I smiled lightly stopping at the end of the dock as the boat left. I waved vigorously as the boat departed and yelled, "Don't worry Dawn! It's not Goodbye! I'll travel to Hoenn just to see you! Even if it's for just a few short minutes!"


End file.
